This invention relates to devices which generate ultrasonic vibrations to treat tissue, for example, adipose tissue.
Ultrasonic assisted liposuction is typically conducted using an ultrasonically vibrating cannula extending through a portal to a surgical site. The surgeon carefully manipulates the ultrasonically vibrating cannula to treat tissue to be removed while avoiding other bodily tissue such as muscles, body organs and blood vessels. Liposuction devices are known in which the cannula has a lumen and suction is applied to the lumen to remove treated adipose tissue. It is also known to supply irrigation solution to the surgical site during or prior to surgery.